1. Technical Field
This disclosure pertains to belly dump trailers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Belly dump trailers have increased in popularity compared with end dump or side dump trailers due to the ease of disposing of a load. Belly dump trailers have a pivoting dump gate that opens to release the contents of the belly dump. Belly dump trailers that are towed by heavy duty trucks may be frame supported, or the dump box or tub might itself form the structure of the trailer. There also exist belly dump trailers that are drawn by all terrain vehicles. Some dump trailers are used on acreages, well sites, or other locations where there is a narrow space for turning vehicles, where the ground is sensitive to heavy trucks and/or where there are overhead lines that might be contacted by an end dump trailer. At the same time, it is desirable to have a relatively heavy load in the dump trailer.